


National Fan Club President

by jongins_voice



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongins_voice/pseuds/jongins_voice
Summary: Monica did not realize her wildest dreams were about to come true when she replied to what seemed to be a spam e-mail. She never thought that after that following such fun advise from a TED talk would change her life forever.





	National Fan Club President

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fun project that I would like to start. All inspiration for this comes from a dream a had a couple of weeks after my first EXO concert. I never thought I'd dream so vividly and that I would still remember said dream. I hope you guys really enjoy this. I hope I get to finish this project.

Monica sighed in content as she looked down at her watch. Her plane was due to part in 30 minutes and she could hardly contain her excitement. Never would she have dreamed of being in this situation. As her phone vibrated in her lap for the nth time it finally got her attention. Picking it up she realized she had a missed call from her best friend Jenna. Jenna would have really liked to be there with her but it turns out this trip was something that Monica had to take on her own. Pressing the return call button, Monica tapped her fingers in a light rhythm, gazing at the passing people.

"Hello," said Jenna.

"Hi, sorry for not picking up but I am people gazing," Monica laughed lightly at herself. "You know I am prone to do that."

Jenna also laughed, "I didn't think of that, I thought maybe you were distracted by the fact that you will be meeting your favorite Idol in less than a week!"

Monica gasped, "Omg, Omg, Jenna why did you remind me, I had finally calmed down!"

This made Jenna laugh so hard that she had to pull the phone away from herself.

"Haha so funny," Monica rolled her eyes even though the other girl could not see. "I wish you were able to be here with me."

"Me too girl," Jenna sighed into the receiver and then smiled to herself. "Don't forget to show Chanyeol a picture of me and tell him I'm his biggest fan!"

Monica just laughed as she heard the intercom call her flight. "I gotta go girl but I will text you when I land. I love you." With that she hung up and got up, dusting her jeans a little before beginning to walk to her terminal. She again thought about how she got to this situation and the things that preceded her getting on this plane and she smiled, she really was a lucky person.

* * *

A Month Ago

 

Monica laid with her headphones in, loudly blasting EXO's newest comeback song and looked through her e-mail. So many years of signing up to different websites meant that her inbox was full of spam. She sighed as she deleted yet another e-mail about studying languages on-line since she had given up that dream long ago. The next e-mail that appeared on her screen is something she would have never imagined. An e-mail from SM Entertainment addressing her. She was signed up to their newsletter so she was used to receiving e-mails ever other day about new concerts in Asia but this was different. This mentioned her specifically. 

 

_Hello Ms. Monica Gomez,_

_SM Entertainment invites you to become part of one of our new projects.  Over the years, we have noticed EXO's on-growing success withing  South Korea as well as overseas and we would like to hear from their fans all over the world. In order to achieve this goal we are looking for 1-2 representatives of each country in which EXO is loved to come to South Korea and bring ideas on what EXO can do to receive more love from your respective companies. We really appreciate the love you give our company and the group and would love to hear if you would like to join this project._

_Please reply to this e-mail within 72 hours or your seat in this committee  will be filled by someone else._

_We appreciate your dedication to EXO and hope to hear from you soon._

_SM Entertainment Management._

Monica could not help but burst out laughing as she finished reading the e-mail. This prompted her sister to come into her room and sit on the bed. "Girl what is so funny?"

Monica looked towards her sister and said in a tranquil voice, "I just got invited to be a part of a new project that SM is trying out Angie." 

Angie gave her sister a queer look. "New project? About what and how?"

Pointing towards her computer, Monica pushed it a little towards her sister and said, "Read."

After Angie finished reading she could not help but chuckle a little. "Are you sure this isn't spam?"

The other girl shrugged and pulled the computer in-front of her so she could type, "We wont know unless we try." 

With a little shake of her head Angie stood up. "Good luck, I really hope it isn't spam." 

It took another couple of weeks for Monica to get any more messages from the SM, so long that she was beginning to have her doubts. Yet at the 3rd week of waiting, she got a welcome message and an invitation to visit South Korea, meet EXO and get started on her job of being the National Fan Club President of Mexico. How SM found her, she had yet to find out but this is how it began.


End file.
